


Down Time

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, hanzo is hana's enabler, short nightly writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: It's a regular morning in the Watchpoint, complete with sibling rivalry, Hana getting into things she's not supposed to, and a very tired Lucio.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Shimada & Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Down Time

“So Hana, what are your plans for the day? It’s rare to see you up so early.” Lucio chuckled. The gamer looked up at him with a glint in her eye.  


“I’m gonna teach Kizuna A.I. to say ‘fuck’.”  


“Hana no!” Genji laughed, clapping his hands with a metallic sound.  


“I will help.”  


Genji, Lucio, and D.Va all turned on their stools in stunned silence.  


Hana punched the air and cheered before leaping from the counter and grabbing Hanzo’s elbow.  


“Hanzo is the REAL MVP, Genji. Sorry!”  


“Brother no!”  


The archer merely smiled loftily at his brother before leading their little hacker from the room like he would a fine lady at a gala.  


“I am the fun uncle now, Genji.”  


Lucio blinked.  


“What did I just witness?”  


Genji put his head down beside Hana’s abandoned breakfast dishes.  


“My brother, about to get me blamed for something.”


End file.
